I'm Yours
by lightlacedwithbeauty
Summary: Clary and Jace finally admit their feelings to each other at a dance. FLUFF WARNING/ LITTLE bit of hurt/comfort. . . but mostly fluff. One-shot.


**Ackk, stupid fanfiction isn't letting any line breaks or asterisks show up. :( Anyway, I wrote "(LINEBREAK)" where line breaks are supposed to be.**

**Ahem, behold. . . THE ONE-SHOT! You guys have been pestering me (hehe jkk... kinda ;) ) for a long time to post another fanfic with more fluff, so I came up with more fluff. JUST FOR YOU! :) You know why? I'll tell you why. . . Cuz I LOOOVEEE you guys! (And cuz I love Jace, hehe.)**

**A little information before you read this: They're all Shadowhunters, except for Simon. He's human. Um. . . I think that's about it, haha. Oh yeah, fluff warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyyyything! :( Except for the stuff that I OWN! MINE! ALL MINE! :) Got it?**

**Chapter songs: A Twist In Our Story by Secondhand Serenade and Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne. (Seriously though, if you have time, LISTEN TO THEM! I promise you they will be worth your time! :) )**

**As always, I give ddpjclaf my utmost thanks. Did I mention you rock? I did? Too bad. . . You rock, you rock, you rock, you rock. . . :)**

**Okay, thou shall FINALLY commence reading!**

**

* * *

**

_**One-Shot: I'm Yours**_

_**

* * *

**_

Moonlight glowed brilliantly, a strong contrast to the pitch-black color of the sky. Little wavelets spread across the pond, shining where the moon's reflection hit the water. A slight wind blew, swirling Clary's fiery red hair around her face. Simon stared across the pond, not saying a word. His shaggy brown hair fell into his face, covering his adorable, dorky glasses.

He sighed and turned to Clary. "Why are we standing here again?"

"Because nobody is in the ballroom yet. Besides, I thought you hated dancing." She peeled away the hair blowing into her face.

"I do. . ."

"I guess we can go. Can we stop by the bathroom before we dance?"

"Clary, you know you look perfect."

Clary shook her head. "That's not it. I just. . . please?"

Simon nodded, then lead her towards the Idris ballroom. They walked in silence, neither looking at each other until they reached the bathroom. Clary excused herself and made her way through the giggling and squealing girls in front of the mirrors.

She looked over her reflection. Her hair had been pulled up, creating a crown of soft, deep-red curls atop her head. Smoky black eyeliner traced her eyes while thick mascara coated her lashes, making them appear a pretty moss green. _Iz sure had her fun making me a princess._ Clary's eyes traveled down, grimacing a little as she saw her outfit. Izzy had forced her into low-cut green evening dress. The wrapped bodice was ruched and embellished with a striking design of jewels. Two jewel encrusted straps crossed in the middle of the low-cut back, and a high leg slit created a sexy allure to the smooth, full-length gown.

_It's sexy, I promise. Makes you look hot. Trust me, Jace will definitely fall for you after he sees you in this,_ Izzy had said.

"Sexy shmexy," Clary muttered under her breath and took a couple of deep breaths before she went out the bathroom, leaving all the girls talking behind her.

"See? You still look hot, Fray!" Simon pulled her gently to him and took her hand.

Clary rolled her eyes and ignored the urge to pull her hand out of his hand.

They walked through the elegant hallways, glancing at each other now and then. When they reached the ballroom, Clary's eyes widened. Heavy chandeliers hung from the ceiling, leading up to the biggest one hanging in the middle. Iridescent light reflected from them to the floor below. A gorgeous statue of two golden Angels - one male and one female - stood in the middle of the room. They seemed like they were dancing, their wings spread out behind them - reminding Clary of a wedding topper.

"Oh, here comes the Almighty Jace and Aline." Simon's voice cut through Clary's reverie. She immediately craned her head to find Jace.

She finally found him, standing by the entrance of the ballroom with Aline hanging on to him. He was wearing fancy black pants and a white tuxedo, making him seem even more attractive with the those clothes. She caught him looking at her and she looked away, feeling her cheeks burning. Clary's mind flooded with the flashback outside the Institute.

_Clary spotted Jace standing by his brother, Alec, talking to him. She took a deep breath before she walked over to them - all the while her heart pounded furiously._

_"Um. . . hi guys."_

_Alec nodded, then left with saying a goodbye over his shoulder to Jace._

_"Oh hey, Clary."_

_A shiver went up her spine when he said her name, causing her to shudder even in the blazing sunlight above._

_She tried to smile. "Will you - I mean, if you want to. . . do you want to go to the dance with me tomorrow? I know it's short notice and all, but if it's not, then that's totally-"_

_"Hey sexy," Aline camp up behind Jace, wrapping her arms around him possessively._

_"We're going to the mall today, all right? I've got to buy the best dress before they are sold out!" Aline pecked Jace on the cheek._

_A warm blush slowly crept into Clary's cheeks; aware of both Aline and Jace looking at her. Tears threatened to pour down her face, but she stood strong, trying not to let her feelings get the best of her. "Hey Aline."_

_"Clary! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"_

_Clary's eyebrows quirked. "Uh. . . nothing. I actually have to go. Help my mom out and stuff. I guess I'll see you around, Aline. . . Jace." She quickly turned around and ran home. Clary knew Jace wouldn't pick her over Aline. Aline was smart, pretty, fun, whereas Clary was the exact opposite._

_When Clary reached home, she ran up to her room and closed the door behind her. She sagged against the door, finally letting the tears fall. When they did, they were relentless. Soon though, her crying turned to hiccups._

_Her phone rang, breaking in the silence. She found her phone lying on her bed. Glancing at the screen, she read Simon's name. Clary wiped her tears away before she answered._

_"H-hello?" She hiccuped._

_"Hey - wait, are you crying?"_

_"No," she lied._

_And then, she had an idea. Clearing her throat, she said: "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"_

_Simon didn't even hesitate before he confirmed his answer. "Of course. Just tell me when and where to meet."_

"Ladies and gentlemen, gather around the statue." A voice boomed above Clary's head.

Everybody shuffled to the center of the room and waited for further instructions. Before anybody could move another step, music started, and people started swaying back and forth. Simon wrapped one hand around Clary's waist while holding up her hand in the other. He led her around the room, weaving slowly between the gyrating bodies. Clary spotted Izzy dancing with Sebastian. She looked at Clary with a longing expression before she replaced it with a sad smile.

Clary wondered what was wrong when Simon took a sharp turn to the left, causing her to bump into Jace.

She and Simon started apologizing at once.

"That's fine," Jace said with a strained voice. Clary didn't dare look at him for she didn't want to breakdown in front of the crowd.

Instead, Simon steered away from Jace and Aline as quickly as possible.

"Simon. . . it's okay," Clary said when Simon started his apologies again.

"But can I get a moment to myself? I'm not really feeling well right now; maybe the cold air might help."

"Oh." Simon's brows knitted together. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Clary barely nodded before she left.

She felt cold air hit her face as soon as she was outside. Trotting a little ways away from the ballroom, she found a bench. She gently sat down, and hung her head. Traitor tears streamed down her face. _God, I'm so stupid. I ruined Simon's evening and now I'm acting like a stubborn child. Why couldn't I just enjoy the dance?_

"Clary?" She heard the voice. _Oh no, that voice sounded awfully familiar._

She slowly opened her eyes, finding Jace standing in front of her, his eyes sad.

"What's wrong?" He went to sit beside her.

Clary shook her head stubbornly. "Nothing. Y-you sh-sh-should g-go b-back to A-A-Aline."

Jace laughed humorlessly. "Are you kidding? This is much better than the dance inside."

Anger coursed through her at his teasing. She turned away from him and buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, I was kidding. I'm sorry," Jace said, suddenly peeling her fingers away from her face. She let him and found him kneeling in front of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, bringing his hand up to her chin, causing her to look straight into his eyes.

His golden eyes blazed, burning deep into her green ones. Yet again, Clary shook her head.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"B-bec-ause," she stuttered, "y-you'll h-hate m-me i-if I d-d-do s-say it."

Jace moved both of his hands up to her face and wiped away the tears trailing from her eyes with his fingers. "That," he whispered, "will _never_ happen."

Clary let out a frustrated sigh. _Might as well say it._ "I. . . like you, Jace. A lot. And I might even be in love with you. I know you don't feel the same way, but I needed to say that to you because for the past couple of months. . . I've died a little each day, thinking whether or not to tell you this. I'm really sorry if this might be a burden, I don't mean for it to be that way. I, I'm sorry." Clary looked down at her lap, and interlaced her fingers together.

"Clary," he breathed, letting his hand fall from Clary's face. "You. . . you like - I mean. . . love me?"

Clary nodded, ashamed. How could she have told him this despite telling herself she'd never tell anybody about this, especially Jace?

Jace gently cupped her face and brought it closer to his, catching Clary off guard. His lips were soft and sweet at first, though the intensity grew as he bestowed kiss after kiss upon her lips.

Jace pulled back after a bit. "Was that an answer enough for you?"

Clary's eyes filled up with tears again, but this time with happiness. "You. . . you like me?"

Jace chuckled. "Oh not just like, Clary. What I feel for you is much,_ much _stronger than that."

Her eyes widened fractionally and her mouth opened a little before she could speak again. "But what about Aline?"

Jace raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "What about her?"

"Don't you two like each other?"

Jace laughed. "That was just to make you jealous." He put his hand on her cheek. Clary leaned against it, feeling the warmth emanating from it. "I've never felt this way about anyone before except you, Clary."

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled, pecking on either side of Clary's cheek.

"So, what do you say? Would you like to dance with me?" Jace stood up, and held his hand out to her.

Clary hesitated. "But. . . Simon?"

Jace smiled gleefully. "Oh you don't have to worry about him. Before I came out here, I saw Izzy and him dancing."

_Oh, that's why Izzy gave me that look._

"Looks like they like each other, too," Clary said, sighing. She placed her right hand on top of his, and Jace helped her stand up.

"Let's go dance," Jace said, faking enthusiasm, but his eyes sparkled with happiness.

**(LINEBREAK)**

"Simon!" Clary punched Simon outside the ballroom. Izzy and Jace stood beside Clary.

"Ow!" he muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked Iz? And Izzy," she turned to her, "at least you could have told me that."

Izzy looked ashamed, pink coloring her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Clary. I just. . . I'm sorry. Forgive me? I mean, us?" She moved to stand beside Simon. He lightly placed his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Clary smiled at them affectionately. "Of course, you silly goose! Or geese."

Simon looked offended, as well as Izzy. "You're calling us birds? I would say you're a bit off, Fray."

"Fine, how about _love_birds? Is that a better nickname for you two?"

Simon looked disgusted. "That's the worst nickname I've ever heard in the history of nicknames."

"I'll work on that, then." Clary giggled, and shivered.

Jace pulled her beside him. He took off his white jacket, and put it over Clary's shoulders. Warmth flooded her body as well as his scent. It was nice. It smelled like home. . . and Jace.

Clary found Simon and Isabelle glancing curiously at each other, their brows quirked.

"I'll explain everything later," Clary promised.

They agreed, and soon, all of them walked home.

**(LINEBREAK)**

Jace and Clary stood in front of Amatis' house, both of them refusing to leave.

"You can come inside. I'm sure Amatis and my parents wouldn't mind."

Jace smirked. "I don't think they like me."

Clary raised her finger to his lips. "Don't say that. Of course they like you!"

"Yeah, I know. What's not to like?" He winked.

Clary smacked him playfully on his arm.

"Come on, they won't mind."

Clary jiggled the knob, and with a slight twist, a loud click sounded and Clary pushed open the door.

"Mom? Luke? Amatis?" Clary called out into the empty house. Jace trailed behind her.

"Hmm, I wonder where they went," Clary muttered to herself. "I guess we can go up to my room. I need to change." Clary walked up the stairs to her room.

"Would you like some help with that?" She heard Jace ask from behind her. A smile pulled up at the corner's of Clary's mouth.

"No thanks. Maybe some other time when I'm not afraid my family will be dropping in without us knowing while we're, um. . ."

"Doing some intimate things?" Jace quirked his brow. "Yes, I agree."

They reached Clary's room. Clary opened the door, letting Jace inside. She followed, taking off his jacket, and handed it to him.

"Keep it. You looked cold. Besides, you look good in it," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Clary's cheeks flared. "You can sit on my bed. . . I'll be right back." She grabbed a few clothes from her closet and ran to the bathroom.

**(LINEBREAK)**

Clary found Jace lying on her bed, his eyes closed. She tiptoed up to him, brushing a lock of golden hair that fell to his eyes.

A smile pulled up the corners of his mouth. He opened his eyes, sat up, and found Clary in sweats and a baby blue shirt with her hair hanging around her face.

"What?" Clary asked, sitting beside Jace.

"Very sexy." He grinned wickedly.

Clary rolled her eyes.

"I love you," she finally said, unable to express the feelings of love swirling in her heart through any other words. He looked at her, a smile spreading along his soft lips.

"I love you too, Clary. So much more than I can ever say." Clary felt her heart thump harder and harder. Each time he said those beautiful words, she felt excited and incredulous, just like the first time, a few hours ago.

"I bet I love you more!" Clary teased back, grinning widely.

"Not even possible," he said, his voice serious and deep, despite the smile widening on his face. Clary shook her head before responding again.

"Oh yes I do!" He looked at her for a moment before replying.

"You sure you want to start this?" he asked, humor shining through his attempt to sound masculine and tough. Clary looked back at him and raised both of her eyebrows.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'll win, so, yes, I would like to start it," she said, watching his face. He grinned back before leaning over and kissing her sweetly. It was so soft and sweet that she felt her elbow slacken and fell back on the bed as he continued to kiss her. She let the sensation wash over her for a few minutes, just lying there kissing him with contented bliss.

Finally, he pulled back, breathing heavily. His golden eyes sparkled with warmth, and once his breathing came back to normal, he raised an eyebrow. Clary smiled back and leaned forward to kiss him. His lips grew more urgent, and her kisses more feverish.

Soon they lie back, together in every single way. He ran his fingers through Clary's hair, and hers tracing along his jawline and red cheeks. Together, they were perfect. To him, she was everything; and to Clary, he was everything too.

* * *

**So, what do you say? Review for Jace and Clary?**

**Please? :)**


End file.
